camping_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
How to play
Plot 11 players enter a truck which they will locate to a campsite. When they arrive, they have two minutes to explore the entire woods. During their expedition, they can locate useful gadgets such as an umbrella or a health pack. In the events following, the campers sit down by the fire and begin telling each other stories, but a Flame Headed Beast suddenly pops up and butchers several campers, the survivors hide in the forest, tents or the cave. After this ends, the following morning, the campers find a bear hunter but decide not to tell him of the incident. The bear hunter reveals that the deer population has rapidly decreased due to the rising population in the bears, while the campers stated shocked over the butchered deer, they decide that the beast was a deer and they were imagining things. At night, one of the tents gets destroyed, and the campers decide to rest in the cave. In the cave, the storm rages on. The campers get extremely hungry, while one or more people go to get the lunch box, while avoiding the bear traps and acidic rain. As they do so, they return with the lunchboxes, and everyone in the cave enjoys a nice meal, before one of them gets poisoned. In response, the storm sends rocks which barricade the front of the cave. The campers find a loose door which they take down, and they have to the right pathway of two or be killed or injured by spikes. As they enter, another doorway begins flooding as the rain comes in, or they are chased by bears. Several campers die unable to make it to the top, while the few survivors make preparations. The following morning, the campers call the authorities. At night, one of them is kidnapped and dies if they aren't rescued by another player. A darkness spreads and the remaining players will climb onto a rock. As the beast appears to be eliminated due to the sunlight, he reveals he was trying to protect them from the true murderer, one of the players. Endings Solo Ending In the Solo Ending, a lone player remains, and climbs the Pillar. The monster appears & teleports behind the player, killing them. This player was the murderer. Murder Ending In the Murder Ending, multiple players remain on the Pillar. The monster, wounded via a bear trap, clambers over to the pillar the players are currently on. Day breaks and the monster is killed by the light. The screen then zooms in on the Backpack next to the blue tent. It has the name of one of the players on it, and contains a bottle of rat poison. This player was the murderer. Secret Ending The secret ending is achieved by putting the Lucky Coin into the well. The screen fades to black, and zooms in on a lone figure, wearing attire that resembles a Prison Jumpsuit, huddled up in the shack in the outskirts of the forest. As the screen zooms in further, the figure's head swivels around to reveal that it is in fact the monster. The person here is believed by some to be the lone survivor of the camping trip gone wrong detailed in a note found on one of the trees in the forest. The screen is replaced with a picture of the monster's face. Many players unwillingly get this ending by accident. Enemies .Bear .Flood .Beast .Murderer .Acidic Rain .Bear Traps . Darkness Tips .Immediately when spawning, search the area for useful resources like a med kit or an umbrella .Stay away from the beast which suddenly appears at the campsite, make sure to run for the cave .When in the cave, don’t exit due to the rain and also, make someone else get the sandwiches for you as you may get a huge disadvantage .Be aware for any sudden traps or floods .When you slide down the 50/50 doors, you will go through a tunneled entrance. If the entrance room is small, it's gonna be bear escape, but if it was a bigger room, It's gonna be flood.